


Musical Bunker Situation

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AWOLNATION-Sail, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beatles-Help, Bon Jovi-Blaze Of Glory, Bottom Sam Winchester, Brothers Think Bunker Is Cursed, Celien Dion-My Heart Will Go On, Counting Crows-Round Here, Eventual Smut, Forced To Sing Against Their Will, Hurt Sam, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Spoilers, Surprise Bunker Invader - Freeform, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Twisted Sister-We're Not Going To Take It, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYTHIS IS WINCESTAngst. Hurt/Comfort, Smut/Sex, Kissing Brothers, Brotherly Love, Cursed Bunker, Top!Dean, Bottom!SamWORDS: 5557 words**************************************************************SPOILER ALERTAFTER SEASON 14 FINALE**************************************************************SUMMARY: (Post S14, E20 - "Moriah" ) Setting is MOL bunker. Brother get back from grocery store and find out the bunker is cursed. When they're inside they're compelled to sing. Music plays in their head. They call on Rowena to see if she can help figure out who cursed the bunker. (Even though no one should be able to curse it.) There is a reason for the madness and the brothers won't like it. There is eventual wincest after the mystery is solved. Very fun & somewhat sad, but also sexy. Sorry about the cheezy fluff ending. Lol!~~~~~Wincest Canon-divergent meaning the story line was altered from SPN canon facts on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~





	Musical Bunker Situation

Dean and Sam return to the bunker after picking up some groceries.

They're arguing about Sam's attitude lately. He's been angry and lashing out. Sure he's got a right to be upset about Chuck starting up the apocalypse again like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Dean just thinks Sam needs to understand that shooting Chuck didn't cause this. He keeps telling Sam that Chuck was going to raise hell no matter what. He also tells Sam that he would have shot Chuck if given half the chance and wouldn't have missed. This does nothing to help Sam's anger at himself and Chuck. Nor does it help with the pain he's suffering over Jack's death.

They walk into the bunker and for no reason Sam starts singing. Not only that! Both men are hearing the music that goes with the song he's singing...

[AWOLNATION-Sail]

"Sail!"

Both Sam and Dean's eyes get big.

"This is how I show my love!  
I made it in my mind because!  
I blame it on my A.D.D. baby!"

Dean is in shock at Sam singing. He NEVER sings.

"This is how an angel dies!  
I blame it on my own sick pride!  
Blame it on my A.D.D. baby!"

They quickly put groceries away while the song plays in their head and Sam sings.

"Sail!"

"You had to sing this?" Dean is very confused and a bit upset.

"Sail!"

"Sail!"

"Sail!"

"Sail!"

"I get it! Fucking sail bitch!" He finished putting away the beer and other cold items in the fridge.

"Maybe I should cry for help!"  
"Maybe I should kill myself!"  
"Blame it on my A.D.D. baby"

This last part gets Dean's attention. He was putting away the dry goods, but he stops. He grabs Sam's arm and drags him out of the bunker.

The music in their heads stop. Thank go..  
goodness!

Dean hugs Sam. "You okay?"

"I've never heard that song before Dean." He holds on to his brother. He's been cursed before, but to be unable to stop saying or singing something he doesn't know or want to say. It was very frightening.

Dean rubs Sam's back. "We'll figure this out."

Sam calms down and looks at his brother. "Someone placed a curse inside the bunker. How is that even possible?"

Dean starts to get angry about it, but he knows it's not Sam's fault. He starts pacing around the garage.

"What are we going to do?" Sam shrugs. "We have to figure out who did this."

Dean stops in front of the door. "I'm going inside to look for clues. You stay here."

"No way! You go inside, I'm going with you." Sam won't leave Dean's side. What if there's a hidden intruder?

Dean nods in understanding. "You search the library and war room. I'll search the bedrooms."

"I'll find you down the hall when I'm done." Sam smirks. "Probably singing a Justin Bieber song."

"Oh hell no! If you do, I just might have to shoot you to put us out of our misery." Dean's face looks horrified.

Sam pats his back. "You ready?"

"No!" Dean opens the door and they go inside.

Sam heads straight for the library. Dean heads straight for his bedroom.

Nothing seems out of place.

Dean's checking his closet when it starts. The music is familiar to him. He's heard it in bars and on the radio...

"Step out the front door like a ghost  
into the fog where no one notices  
the contrast of white on white.  
And in between the moon and you  
the angels get a better view  
of the crumbling difference between wrong and right.  
I walk in the air between the rain  
through myself and back again.  
Where? I don't know.  
Sam says he's dying.  
through the door I hear him crying.  
Why? I don't know."

Dean starts hauling ass for the garage door. Fuck this!!

"Round here we always stand up straight.  
Round here something radiates."

He gets out of the bunker before the next part of the song begins. He didn't want to know where the fuck that was going.

A short while later, Sam joins him in the garage. "Did I hear you singing a Counting Crows song?"

Dean ignores Sam's question. "Did you find anything?"

"No. However, I think I was starting to sing "We're Not Going To Take It" as I came out here. I had to Google it." He shows his brother his cell phone. "Twisted Sister."

Dean gives an angry growl. "Whoever's doing this is a twisted fuck! We have to call Rowena."

"It might not be a witch's curse." Sam puts his phone away.

"What else could it be?" Dean make a *"duh"* face that Sam's all to familiar with.

"We have angels and demons that want vengeance on us too. I'm leaning more toward archangel." Sam crosses his arms.

Dean flat out says, "Gabriel's dead."

"Is he?" Sam arches his eyebrows. "He faked his death before. He's a trickster. Chuck unleashed all kinds of stuff. He might have emptied the Empty?" Sam shrugs. "There's not just angels and demons to consider. There's other gods from other pantheons. Who knows what asshat is doing this. It might even be Chuck!"

"Could Rowena at least force the asshat to reveal themself?" Dean shrugs.

"She's going to want something in return. We've worn out our favor requests with her."

Dean nods in agreement. "I have something she might want."

Dean pulls out his phone and scrolls down until he finds the picture he's looking for. He shows it to Sam.

Sam looks close. "A binding tablet?"

"Not just any binding tablet." He takes his phone back. "It dates back to 2,500BC. According to Men of Letters records, it's from Greece and was touched by Hades himself. The soul the tablet bound is now in... Tortus?"

"Tartarus." Sam corrects. "That's the deepest, darkest abyss in hell." Sam scratches his head. "Something just now occured to me. What if the Empty is Tartarus?"

"What?" Dean is confused because Sam is once again off on a tangent.

"No. Wait." He retrieves his phone and looks up a Biblical scripture. "Get this - "Peter 2:4 For if God did not spare angels when they sinned, but cast them into Tartarus and committed them to chains of gloomy darkness to be kept until the judgment;" Sam looks at his brother. "The Empty is Tartarus."

Dean can't believe that. "Angels go to hell when they die?"

Sam explains, "Angels were never meant to die. If they die, according to God's order of things, God had to be the one to do it. If he had to kill one of his angels, he sent his angel to Tartarus or the Empty to be judged at the End of Days. If they kill each other, it's a sin and they end up in Tartarus."

Dean's shocked. "I guess that explains the Empty. Does that mean the Entity is Hades?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't think so. There was a creature with 100 arms that guarded Tartarus." Sam looked it up really quick. "Hecatoncheires."

"That's fascinating, but how does that help us get the curse out of our bunker?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "Find something other than that binding tablet to barter with before you call Rowena."

They both lean against Baby and think.

Sam just decides to bite the bullet and stop guessing. He calls her.

~~~

Rowena: "Hello Samuel."

Sam: "Rowena. I'd like to ask a favor, but before I do I need to know if maybe we could barter."

Rowena: "Oooo. I like how you think. Shall I come over then?"

Sam: "Yes. We're in the garage."

Rowena: "Is something wrong with that giant boat of a vehicle? Got a wee gremlin?"

Sam: "No. It's not the car. There's a curse or something inside the bunker."

Rowena: "Oh. I'll see what I can do."

Sam: "Thanks."

Sam ends the call.

~~~

He tells Dean, "She's coming over."

Dean sighs. "I hate this." He gets into Baby's driver seat, leans back some and closes his eyes.

Sam gets in the passenger seat. He doesn't even ask. He just places his arm around Dean's body and rests his head on his chest.

Dean opens his eyes. His hand rubs Sam's back. "You alright?"

Sam just needs some physical contact with Dean right now. He feels so alone. "I love you."

Dean closes his eyes and lets Sam's words wash over him. No one loves him like Sam. He gently touches Sam's hair. "You too."

Sam sits up and wipes his eyes.

"You okay?" Dean turns toward his brother. He's very concerned.

"I'm fine." A tear falls as he grins.

Dean wipes his tear away. "It kills me. Every time, Sammy."

"I know." He looks away. "I'm sorry."

Dean pulls Sam into his arms and holds him tight. "For what it's worth, any day is a good day to die as long as I'm with you." Both men are shedding a few tears. Too many people they love have died. They've been hurt and fucked with by god and creatures for so long they can't remember what normal feels like. Dean whispers. "I love you. We'll be okay."

After a couple minutes, Sam looks into Dean's watery eyes.

Dean wipes away Sam's tears.

Sam kisses Dean softly. Just lips pressed to soft lips.

A tear slips down Dean's cheek. Sam wipes it away. Dean rests his head against Sam's neck and shoulder. A soft kiss pressed to his neck.

Sam holds Dean closer. His fingers move over the back of Dean's head. Sam leans back against the car door and holds Dean in his arms.

Dean is comforted by the warmth of Sam's body beneath him. Hearing his brother's heart beating steady against his cheek as his head rests on his chest. They both fall asleep without trying.

~~~~~

The brothers are startled awake by the tapping of something on glass.

Dean sits up quickly and then Sam follows suit.

They exit the car while Rowena babbles on about something going on with her hair or her dress that the guys really could care less about.

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose because the sound of her voice gives him a headache, but he'll never say a word. She'll turn him into an iguana or worse.

Sam grins. "Uh. Rowena. Let me walk you inside while my brother stays out here..."

Dean is about to get angry. "You told me we aren't separating as long as the bunker's cursed! Right?!"

Sam sighs. "Fine. Just don't get mad if it's your turn to sing."

"Sing?" Rowena's curious.

Sam explains. "Everytime we go inside one of us starts singing. We hear the music and everything."

"I doubt it's a curse. Your bunker's warded." Rowena can't imagine what it is.

"We know. We just want your opinion on what it might be, if you don't mind." Sam is very polite.

Dean's still frustrated.

Rowena goes inside. The men go in after her.

The three of them look around.

Rowena's eyes glow lavender as she holds up her hand, palm out, and searches for any curse, hex or unclean thing hidden in the library or war room.

Dean returns to the bedrooms. He's now in Jack's room trying not to let his emotions get to him. He feels whatever this is over take him. The music begins. _"Fuck me!"_

"I wake up in the morning  
And I raise my weary head  
I got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed"

  
"I don't know where I'm going  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six-gun lover  
A candle in the wind."

Dean goes into the library and sees Sam looking at him.

"When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well, at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win."

Dean closes his eyes as he sings,  
"Well, they tell me that I'm wanted  
Yeah, I'm a wanted man  
I'm a colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Abel  
Mister, catch me if you can"

Dean opens his eyes with shock as Sam starts singing with him.

"I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Take me out but know the truth  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
And, Lord, I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun."

Rowena's jaw is still agape. She hears the music as well. She finally lifts her hand back up and uses her magic to try and sense what this is.

Dean sings alone,  
"You ask about my conscience  
And I offer you my soul  
You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man  
Well, I ask if I'll grow old?"

You ask me if I known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well, I've seen love come  
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain."

Sam joins Dean in the chorus, but the brothers are looking through everything while singing.  
"Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me out but know the truth  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord, I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun."

Dean sings solo,  
"Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No, I ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before I'm six-foot deep  
Lord, I got to ask a favor  
And I'll hope you'll understand  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let this boy die like a man  
Staring down the bullet  
Let me make my final stand."

Again the brothers sing together,  
"Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me down but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord, I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
And I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun!  
I'm a young gun!  
Young gun!  
Young gun!"

Rowena lowers her hand and her eyes return to normal. "I'm telling you both, there's no hex or curse done by black magic anywhere in this bunker. Some _thing_ is causing this." She smirks. "I can help."

Rowena starts to pull items from her bag...

Music begins in everyone's head again. This time, the tiny red head starts singing.  
"Help! I need somebody  
Help! Not just anybody  
Help! You know I need someone  
Help!"

Dean and Sam do their best not to laugh that this ...whatever it is, hit Rowena.

"When I was younger  
so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
But now these days are gone  
and I'm not so self assured  
Now I find I've changed my mind,  
I've opened up the doors."

"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?"

"And now my life has changed in oh so many ways  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze  
But ev'ry now and then I feel so insecure  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before."

"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?"

"When I was younger, so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
But now these days are gone and I'm not so self assured  
Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors."

"Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being 'round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me?"

"Help me, help me. Ooh"

Sam and Dean both clap.

Rowena gives them the bird right before she throws something into her spell caster's bowl. Her eyes glow as it sparks up with smoke. She says an incantation then yells, "SHOW YOURSELF!!"

Everyone looks around and up on the banister, above the war room, is Gabriel.

Dean pulls his gun and starts Shooting. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!! YOU FAKE YOUR DEATH AND THEN PULL YOUR BULL SHIT JOKES ON US IN OUR HOME?! WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU!!"

Dean's bullets don't miss. They just don't do anything to the archangel. They do damage the bunker walls, however.

Sam grabs Dean's arm and pulls the gun away once he quits shooting. He has to keep Dean from reloading. "Will you stop!"

Gabriel suddenly appears in front of the brothers. "I missed you Sam."

Sam's eyes get big. He has to admit he missed the archangel, even if only to himself. "I'm glad you're not dead." Is all Sam can manage to say.

Dean pushes at Gabriel's chest with both hands and puts all his weight into it. Gabriel topples a slight bit. "Go away!"

"Is that any way to treat the only celestial being capable of giving you all what you need most?" He folds his arms and smirks.

Dean could care less. "I said go!"

Rowena looks toward Sam with pleading eyes.

Sam steps in front of his brother. He gives the archangel a look that lets him know he means business. "Tell us why you are here. No more games."

Gabriel is serious. "I bring you good news. My father has sent me to give you this." He hands Sam a scroll.

Sam opens it. It's written in ancient Hebrew. "This is Hebrew. I can't read..."

Gabriel snaps and Sam can suddenly read and understand ancient Hebrew as easily as he does English.

Sam's stunned. "This isn't a joke?"

"No. He said if you agree to the terms, sign the scroll and what you've read will become fact. If not, don't sign it. I'll destroy the scroll like it was never offered. It's up to you. All of you." Gabriel pulls out a chair and gets comfortable.

"Well? What does it say Samuel?" Rowena is getting impatient.

Sam has no idea if he feels angry, relieved or frustrated. "It seems that Chuck is offering us a fresh start. We return to an age we choose. For instance, I could go back to college with Jessica and never have to worry about demons, Azazel or the apocalypse."

Gabriel comments, "You could even go back to when you were 6 months old and Dean was 4. Azazel won't enter your nursery and you both will live normal lives."

He looks at Rowena. "You could go back hundreds of years and redo a lot of things Red."

Rowena laughs. "I'll pass. I worked too hard to get where I am." She fingers her eyebrow like she tends to do.

Dean and Sam look at each other. Dean takes the scroll from Sam and rolls it back up. He hands it to Gabriel. "What she said. Not to mention the thousands of lives we've saved. What? Are we just suppose to live our apple pie lives knowing people we saved before might be dying?"

Gabriel takes the scroll. "I don't think you fully grasp what's being offered. All the lives you saved are in peril once again. The beasties you both destroyed are roaming the Earth once more. Chuck wants to make things right because of the sacrifices you've made. Chuck wants to return the world to the way it was before Sam shot him. There won't be Lucifer or Michael in it. Chuck will put both in the cage. No Armageddon. No demons thanks to Chuck locking hell's gates. Jack won't ever get conceived, because Lucifer will never leave his cage. I'm the only archangel left standing. I'm in the process of helping father repopulate heaven with new angels. I have heaven on lockdown. If you agree to this, you'll live in a world that has been practically eradicaded of all monsters. Your new lives at the age of 4 years for Dean and 6 months for Sam would begin again in 1983, but exactly how the world was before dad got angry."

Dean sighs. "You don't get it. I'll explain by telling you a story."

"You go shopping and have a cart full of groceries. You're 3rd in line at the checkout. You look at the checkout line next to you and it has only one person unloading their groceries. You get excited and switch lines."

"The cashier tells the lady her total. The lady hands the cashier a food voucher for assistance. The checker fills it out using the info from her receipt."

"The lady then hands the cashier a stack of coupons. The cashier has to review almost half of the coupons for expired dates and items not among her groceries. One item was buy one get one free. The bag boy runs to get the lady a second item."

"By the time you're items hit the cashier's scanner, you could have already paid and left if you had only STAYED in the other checkout lane you were already in!"

"The point of my story is that it's just better to be happy with what you have and with where you already are. If you go searching for something better, you'll normally end up being very disappointed."

While Dean was telling his story, Sam drew a sigil in his own blood on a wall he's leaning against.

Gabriel seems disappointed. "I thought you'd agree to this for sure." The angel gets a gleam in his eye. "How about some karaoke?"

Sam's hand hits the bloody sigil before Gabriel can snap his tricky fingers.

Gabriel yells and vanishes with a bright light.

Dean turns to look at Sam. He sees the sigil and smiles. "We need to put up anti angel sigils around here to prevent him from returning."

"Agreed." Sam turns his attention to Rowena. "Thanks for revealing him."

"No one forces me to do something against my nature." She's still seething.

Sam keeps his laughter under control. He has to be honest with her. "You do have a beautiful singing voice."

Rowena can't help smiling. "Flattery doesn't negate the fact that you two owe me big time." She looks up at them as she finishes packing up her things.

Dean responds, "I know you've seen the mayhem Chuck has sprung on the world lately."

"Aye. Is that you're doing?" She looks at both Sam and Dean.

Dean continues, "Chuck killed Jack because I refused to do it when he told me to." Dean goes on to tell Rowena the whole story. "So, I told you all of this to let you know that you have a safe place here. As a thank you for all you've done to help us, you're welcome to come to the bunker and stay any time if you have no place else to go."

Rowena smiles. "I know that this place is one of the safest places on the planet, but you boys aren't safe from him." She points toward the ceiling. "There's nothing you can do to stop him if he choses to smite you or this place." She puts her bag on her shoulder. "I appreciate your offer. I really do. I just don't feel safe here anymore. I hope you understand."

She places her hand on Sam's arm as she walks past him to leave. "I'm so sorry about your boy. Just remember the good. Believe it or not, Fergus left me with some good memories."

Sam hugs Rowena. "Thank you."

Rowena is surprised by his affection, but accepts it.

Sam whispers to her. "I have good memories with your son too."

Rowena doesn't want to tear up. She pats his back. "Okay. I better go."

They back away from each other.

She points toward the walls. "Don't forget your anti angel sigils."

"Oh. Yeah. We'll get right on it." Sam grins.

Rowena leaves and Sam locks the bunker up behind her.

Sam asks his brother, "Did we do the right thing by rejecting Chuck's offer?"

Dean pours himself and Sam a small amount of whiskey. He hands Sam a glass. "Chuck's a liar. He wanted to start our story all over again so he could play with our lives all over again. We wouldn't have Azazel, but we'd have some monster come along somewhere and ruin our perfect family. We're hunters and that's what we do."

Dean clinks his glass against Sam's before taking a small drink.

Sam takes a drink. "So we'll just keep fighting this battle until we can't fight anymore or Chuck destroys us."

"That's the plan." Dean sets his glass down and heads toward the south wall to put up anti angel sigils.

Sam heads to the west wall to do the same.

After the sigils are up, Sam reminds Dean that Cas won't be able to enter.

"So." Dean finishes his whiskey and pours more.

Sam sighs. He leaves his drink and goes to his room. He has Jack's cell phone. He lies down in bed, plugs in his earbuds and listens to Jack's music playlist. It's interesting. Jack was listening to all kinds of music from all genres. Most of the songs are happy and upbeat. He sees a lot of Dean's music. That makes Sam smile. He sighs when he sees a few Celine Dion songs. Sam secretly likes her voice a lot. He starts playing "My Heart Will Go On". He must be a glutton for punishment. He use to associate the song with Balthazar and him unsinking the Titanic, but things have changed. Sam has a son named Jack. He wonders if he'll ever see him again.

Sam's curled up facing away from the door. He suddenly feels someone getting into his bed behind him and wrapping themselves around him.

Sam wipes at his tears and looks to see it's Dean. He looks miserable. He stops the music and turns to face him. "You okay?"

Dean shakes his head no.

Sam wraps Dean up in his arms and holds him to his chest. He slowly smooths Dean's hair.

Dean clutches Sam tighter.

"I'm right here." Sam feels better having Dean close to him like this. It's kind of like taking pain medicine for your soul. They're both still hurting, but it's not as bad when they're like this.

Sam is really surprised when Dean looks up and kisses him. The kiss lingers and Dean pushes Sam onto his back.

This wouldn't be the first time they've been together like this. They sometimes hug or kiss in secret. They've gotten serious and got each other off a few times. Dean is always the one to instigate things. Sam might show signs of interest, but Dean's always the one to take it to the next level. Sam's hoping Dean will want more this time.

Dean kisses Sam passionately. It's like he's trying to pour his love into Sam through his touch and lips. He wants Sam to feel just how much he's truly loved, wanted and needed. Dean also wants to feel those things from Sam. He's tired of feeling the emptiness in his heart left by those who have died. He knows Sam can fill that void up with his love.

Dean presses his hips down against Sam. Sam's head goes back with a gasp. He's so hard already and Dean's rubbing him perfectly.

Dean kisses Sam's neck. "Take your shirt off."

Dean sits up and removes his 2 shirts while Sam takes off his t-shirt.

Dean lies between Sam's legs and props himself up on his left elbow as he kisses Sam. His right hand he moves through Sam's hair. Sam is lost to his brother's affection. Dean's kissing him all over his neck and chest. He teases a nipple and Sam lifts his hips wanting Dean's touch.

Dean slides his hand into Sam's jeans and boxers. He takes hold of his brothers leaking cock.

Sam pulls Dean down for a kiss while Dean slowly strokes him. Sam unbuckles Dean's belt and loosens his fly. He pulls his very hard cock free and stokes him.

Dean sits up and unbuckles Sam's belt and undoes his fly. He gets up. "Take them off." He takes his own jeans and underwear off.

Once they're both naked, Dean returns to his previous spot. He placed his hand on Sam's unshaven face. He looks into Sam's amazing eyes. "I want..."

Dean doesn't need to finish. Sam kisses him. "I'm yours." He hands Dean some lube from his nightstand drawer. He then holds his and Dean's cock's together in one hand and works his hand over them slowly.

Dean pours some lube on his hand and adds it to mutually stoke their cocks together. Dean sees the hooded gaze of pleasure on Sam's face. "That's it Sammy. You're so hard for me."

Sam moans. He loves what Dean's doing. Also, the deep sound in his voice.

Dean kisses Sam. He leans away and lifts Sam's long legs. Sam hold his legs up while Dean lubes Sam's hole and rubs it with his fingers. "You like that?"

Sam nods that he does. "More."

Dean kisses the inside of Sam's leg as he slides 2 fingers in slowly.

Sam watches as Dean finger fucks him slowly. He holds his sack up so he can watch as Dean fingers him open. "That feels good."

Dean spreads his fingers and curls them some. Sam gasps, "Oh fuck."

"Still feels good?" Dean keeps working him open.

"Yeesss!" Sam's head goes back.

Dean watches as Sam's cock leaks on his stomach. He leans down, without removing his fingers, and licks the wet slit of his brother's dick.

Sam lifts his head as he sees Dean lick his lips. "How do I taste?"

Dean looks puzzled. "I don't know. I think I need a better taste."

This time Sam watches as Dean takes his throbbing dick into his mouth. His tongue licks the slit and then swirls around the circumcised head. It's all Sam can do not to thrust into the warm heat of Dean's mouth. He grunts, "You're gonna make me cum."

Dean smiles as he takes Sam's cock from his mouth and pats it a few times on his tongue. "I like how you taste." He kisses Sam. "I'm so hard for you. I've wanted you for so long."

Sam tastes himself on his brother's tongue. "I need you now. Please." Sam's hands move over Dean's face and chest.

Dean lubes himself and slowly becomes one with his brother. He looks into Sam's eyes the whole time. Once all the way inside they both say, "I love you." at the same time. They kiss and relax in this moment.

Dean sees tears in Sam's eyes. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" He kisses a tear as it falls.

Sam moves his fingers over Dean's shoulders, neck and hair. "No. I'm..."

Dean moves his hips.

Sam's mouth gapes opens as unexpected pleasure races through his veins. His hand stays on Dean's chest. "...amazing."

Dean leans into Sam's body and moves his hips faster.

Sam's neck arches and chest rises. His eyes are hooded and his mouth is agape again as he pants for breath.

Dean is in awe of Sam and his beauty as they make love. He never expected this. Having sex with women, sure. He's making love with his brother and neither of them can hardly breathe. They're completely enamored with each other. Waiting to see how the other will react next.

Sam watches as Dean starts working up a sweat. His body moving fluidly against his. Sam wipes at Dean's face. "Are you close?"

Dean just nods. He kisses Sam's palm.

"Cum inside me." Sam reaches up and pinched Dean's nipple.

"Oh fuck! Sam!" Dean cums thrusting deep into his brother.

Sam feels Dean fill him up with his warm seed. He quickly grab holds of big brother. "Dean!" He cums while holding Dean in his arms. His cock throbs and shoots cum between them. Sam's breath is shaky. "You were my first. You'll be my last."

Dean kisses Sam's neck. "Your first?"

Sam smiles as he tries catching his breath. "My first orgasm. I jerked off to you."

"Really?" Dean's surprised, but kinda happy in a weird way.

Sam kisses Dean's jaw. "I saw you jerk off to a magazine. I got hard. I copied you and had my first bit of euphoria while looking at you. Here we are all these years later."

They kiss for a bit and start hearing something. Dean asks, "What is that?"

Sam feels it underneath him. He pulls it out. The earbuds cord comes unplugged from the cell phone and the music plays out loud:

"...ere, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on."

Sam had the song on repeat. He turns it off with a smiles, "What she said."

Dean smiles and laughs. "You're such a girly bitch."

Sam rolls his eyes and laughs. "I love you too, jerk."

They kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever know. ❤


End file.
